Worth it
by Youko'sgirl16
Summary: Summary: Watch what happens when Sakura finds out from Naruto, that her boyfriend, Sasuke has been cheating with Ino. SakuraxSasuke, SasukexIno, slight SakuaxNaruto. One shot with possible sequel.


Summary: Watch what happens when Sakura finds out from Naruto, that her boyfriend, Sasuke has been cheating with Ino. SakuraxSasuke, SasukexIno, slight SakuaxNaruto. One shot with possible sequel .

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I couldn't believe it at first when Naruto told me that Sasuke was cheating on me, with that Ino-pig no less, but to tell you the truth, part of me believed him. Lately Sasuke has been gone a lot more than usual and Naruto and Sasuke have been friends/enemies since we became team seven, but the other part didn't believe Naruto, because of the huge fact that Naruto had a crush since we were younger. But I choose to hear what he had to say, when I ran into him (litterly) when he was coming out of the ramen shop.

"Hey Sakura." He said with a big toothy grin.

"Hello Naruto, have you seen Sasuke? I wanted to tell him that I got off early." I asked and immediately his smile vanished. "What's wrong?"

"I've seen him. Listen Sakura, he's no good for you. He has been cheating on you for the past year and a half with Ino." He fished for something in his pocket and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I said looking at the slip of paper.

"It is an invitation to Neji's party tonight." he simply said and I looked at him. I knew about the party because Neji is my boss and gave everyone the day off to get ready for the party.

"I know about his party and I'm not going."

"You'll want to go because Sasuke is going to be there. " he said and left.

So here I am standing at the door of the Hyuuga's estate where the party is being held. I slowly walked in and I was starting to have second thoughts about coming. I was about to turn to leave, when I saw them together in a corner both dancing to a slow song and making out. The sight made my blood boil.

When I saw him leave to get something to drink, I to my que to leave. As I headed outside I grew anger by the second. How dare he just throws away a five year relationship out the window like that. And after all we been through too, well I'll show him. I thought as I got out a kunai and headed towards his mustang.

"Since you seem to like that bitch so much then how about we let the whole world know about it." I said out loud to no one in particular. I stared craving into the sides and top of his car. I went underneath the hood of the car and started taking out the parts. After I was done, I took off the tires, slashed them to shreds and called up the only person I knew would help, Naruto.

"Hello?" It was evident that I had just woke him up.

"Hey It's me, sorry about waking you up."

"It's ok. So what do you need, Sakura?"

"I need you to get a bat, two buckets of orange paint, and come over to the H 's estate. I'll be standing near Sasuke's mustang. It's the silver one. " Naruto may have matured a bit in the passed four years since he became Hokoge, but he still love doing pranks, and I knew that he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Sure, but may I ask what in pray tell are you going to do?" He asked as I use the spar car keys that Sasuke gave me to open the car door.

"You'll see." I said as I hung up and got to work on the car seats. On the heads of the seats, I carved the words cheaters and two-timer onto them, and on the seats themselves, I put five gashes in the shape of a big cat's paw. By the time I was done Naruto pulled up in his Chevy with the supplies.

"Whoa, remind me to never have you anywhere near my car when your angry." He said as he got out the car.

"Just hand me the bat." I said as he handed the bat over.

"So are you going to tell me what your planning on doing with a bat and orange paint?" He said as I walked back over to the Mustang.

"This." I said as I started smashing in his windows, head lights and sides of the car. "Now hand me a bucket of paint, you take the other and pour on the outside while I pour some the paint on the inside." I said as I took the paint and poured it all over the inside of his car. When I was done, Naruto followed. "There all done" I said with a smile. I looked at Naruto. He wore an even bigger smile "Hey Naruto is it ok if I can stay with you until I can find a place for myself."

"You don't have to, you can stay as long as you want." he said with a smile. "So what are you going to do about Sasuke-teme?" He asked. I glared then smirked.

"Follow me and you'll see." I said as I went back into the house with Naruto following suit. " I took a drink and walked over to the dancing couple. I tapped Sasuke on the shoulder, when he turned round to see who it was, let just say, he was shocked.

"S-Sakura-san, what are you doing here? I thought you had to work late tonight?" He said. I just looked at him with a smile.

"Why Sasuke-kun, you forgot that I work for Neji-kun and he let everyone of early." Then I looked at Ino and frowned. "But I see that you were too busy seeing this bitch to notice." I said

"Your just mad that I have him now." Ino said with a smirked.

"You can have him. You will always be second rate." I said as I poured my drink on top of her head and handed the keys to Sasuke. "Here's your car keys Sasuke. I'll have my things out by the end of the night and the house keys will be on the dining room table." I said. "I won't stand in your way to be with the slut of the Hidden Leaf Village. It's not worth the pain of being in a relationship where someone who uses you."

"What did you just say bitch." Ino said angrily. I gave her a smile.

"Nothing that your little brain can't understand." Ino was about to punch me, but I beat her to it. She was on the floor in about two seconds.

"Where will you stay. There's no room at any hotel." Sasuke said completely ignoring her. Before I could answer Naruto replied.

"She's will be staying with me teme."

"You dobe?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks Naruto. Let's go." I said as I turned to leave. "Oh I almost forgot, you might want to find another way of getting home Sasuke. Your car didn't seem to be working when I saw it." I said with a smirk as Naruto and I left.

"You sure showed him Sakura-chan." Naruto said as we got into his car. I gave a slight chuckle at the chan part. It's been a long time since he called me that and frankly I liked it.

"Yes, I guess I did." I said as we drove off to the Uchiha estate to get my things. As we slowly pulled up into the drive way I soon realized that I was crying. I tried to wipe them away before Naruto notice but to no avail.

"Sakura what's wrong?" He said wiping a tear that slipped by me. I gave him a small smile, and got out the car.

"It's nothing , let's just get this over with. You can wait here. I don't have much things to get." I said as I got out the car keys and was about to head towards the door, when Naruto stopped me.

"It's not worth the pain is it?" I turned to look at him and saw that he was staring up at the night sky. It was very rare that he would talk seriously. "The third Hokoge once told me, that in order to experience true understanding, you must first experience true heartache and pain." I gave him a blank look.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I don't know." he said after awhile. "Never mind forget what I just said, and how about I just help you pack. It's already one in the morning. " he said closing the car door and joined me at the door. I gave him a nod of thanks and went inside. It took us about fifteen minutes to find all of my things.

"Thanks Naruto." I said as we carried the two small suitcases to the car.

"For what, if it's about carrying the suitcases, it's ok." He said as he put them into the back seat of the car.

"No, for being there. Even though I basically treated like you shit when we were younger, and sometimes even now, you still were there to help me when I was down." I said as I got into the car. He soon followed suit.

"That's because friends always helps friends no matter what." Just then that reminded me of something.

"What about Hintata? Will she be ok with me staying over?" I asked. The lasted time I really talked to Naruto was three weeks ago. At that that time he was planning to propose to her. He wore a sadden expression as he drove.

"We broke up. When I asked her to marry me she said no." I was surprised at Hintata, she finally got to be with the man of her dreams and even grew out of her stuttering. I would have thought she'd say yes.

"Sorry if I'm intruding, but may I ask why?" He sighed, but nodded.

"She told me that she didn't want to be second in my life. She said that I was still in love with someone else and she could see it. She said even if I propose to her, she said yes and we lived happily ever after, she would still feel like she was second." he gave a light-hearted chuckle. I was confused who did Naruto still love?

"Who was it?"

"Hmm?" he said as he pulled into the drive way of my new home.

"Who was it, you still loved."

"Isn't oblivious?" Naruto said as he leaned in for kiss. "You." In that moment I knew that it was worth losing Sasuke to that bimbo Ino, for a greater prize, Naruto.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it. I so happy I finally got internet and don't have to bug my friends about using their computer anymore :)


End file.
